A Promise Is A Promise
by jojo507
Summary: Spy on Akatsuki. Report back. And when the time comes, he was to come back to Konoha for protection against Akatsuki. But Kakashi finds him lying in a pool of his own blood, guilt fills the Konoha ninja. He had promised the young blond to become his student, find him a girlfriend, and give him a new life in the Village of the Leaf, but not everything always go as planned in life


**Yo~ Im not dead! *waves* Though I will be soon, exams are coming up and I would most likely not be able to update any of my stories soon, but I will post one-shots once in a while. And heres one. Oh and Im soo sorry to my readers of my other stories if you know what im talking about that is! I will update my other stories after finals around Christmas! Hopefully….:P **

**I got inspired by the oneshot Eleven Days about Deidara's short past, it's tragic *dramatic pose* ! But I enjoyed reading it, I like tragic mwahahaha. Thus inspiring me to write this oneshot of Deidara! No pairings for romance lovers sorry. And no, it's not romance it's more of a student and sensei bond that's forming. Me no no boyXboy. Enjoy and see ya later alligator!~**

**Warning: Green spandex, language, blood, possible confusing order of writing, I was in a slight rush, and a mentioning of gummybears!**

**Disclaimer: I claim everything…NOT! *dramatically groans in despair***

One-shot: A Promise Is A Promise

Spy on Akatsuki.

Report Back.

And when the time comes, he was to be taken back to Konoha for protection.

That was the deal.

That was the promise, he almost couldn't keep.

Staggering slightly, Kakashi walked towards the unmoving body in the middle of the forest clearing. The black coat with red clouds was missing, revealing the cuts and bruises littering the pale, tanned skin. Sleek, scarlet blood staining the long blades of grass around the corpse like body. As soon as Kakashi had received the clay bird's SOS message, Tsunade had quickly gathered a rescue team with Kakashi as captain towards the meeting area.

_He was caught in the process of helping Konoha, so he had paid the price._

"Ka-kakashi?"

Quickening his pace, Kakashi kneeled down beside the ex-Akatsuki member. A single half opened, glazed blue eye looking up at him, the right eye being covered by the blood matted, blond fringe.

"A-are you there?"

Gently lifting the blond teen's head in his arms, the silver haired jonin looked down at the mess he started in guilt.

"Yes, Deidara, Im here. Just hang on a bit, we're taking you back to Konoha."

Smiling weakly, Deidara clutched at the copy-cat nin's green vest.

"Y-you didn't…abandon me un."

"Of course I didn't. I would never do that, a promise is a promise."

A soft chuckle left Deidara's pale lips. "Arigato ne….Kakashi san."

"Don't fall asleep on me, stay with me kid. Sakura should be here soon. Don't close your eyes." Kakashi urged the blond in his arms, straining to keep the panic out of his voice.

"Ne, Kakashi san…un…I-if I die..would you…visit my grave, un?"

"You're not going to die Deidara. Just stay awake, you're going to be fine okay? Everything is going to be fine I promise."

Chuckling weakly again, Deidara groaned in pain. "Y-you shouldn't make a-a promise that y-you can't keep yea."

Frowning under his mask, the Sharingan user looked over the blonde's wounds, deepening his frown.

_How didn't I notice that?_

Where there was supposed to be an arm was a disoriented bloody figure of what was left of Deidara's right arm.

_He would have to lose that arm._

The rest of his body was covered in cuts and bruises, but what caught his attention were the three deep gashes over the blonde's abdomen. He could practically see the insides of his organs as a large stream of blood was trailing down his waist. Slightly panicking, Kakashi quickly, yet gently laid Deidara's head on the grass. Unzipping his green vest, he made a makeshift pillow for the injured blond. And ripped a large piece of his black, long sleeved shirt he was wearing underneath. Then pressed it against the life threatening wounds, attempting to stop the bleeding.

Hissing in pain, Deidara pulled away from the increasing pain as pressure was pushed onto the three gashes.

"Hold still Deidara! I have to stop the bleeding! I'm trying to help you!"

Pressing harder, crimson liquid started to soak through the black material, onto the jonin's hands.

_Dammit._

Watching the kid's life draining out of him, the bubbling guilt within the Konoha nin started to increase.

_If only I hadn't made that deal._

"Deidara was it? If I were you, I would stop struggling. Escape is useless, you've been outnumbered and defeated. Not to mention you're 'armless'." Kakashi sighed and leaned against a nearby tree for support. He had overused his Sharingan.

"Fuck you un!"

The said blond was currently struggling viciously against the grip of Konoha's Green Best even in his current state of missing both arms.

"Kid, listen to your elders! Though…I must say your power of youth is outstanding!" Might Guy exclaimed, while pinning the blond haired Akatsuki on the ground.

In attempt to escape Team Guy, Deidara had feigned to self-explode. But the Sharingan user, Kakashi had seen through it and had sent the explosion into another dimension then slipped away with Guy to capture the weakened blond.

"Get off me you green spandex pedophile! I'll fucking blow you to pieces yea!"

"Kid got lots of fight in him, most people would have passed out in exhaustion." Kakashi commented, Guy nodding in agreement.

"It's the power of youth!"

"Shut the hell up! And stop ignoring me dammit! I'm not a fucking couch, so quit sitting on me! This is sexual harassment, you double gang raping, pedophiles! I-!"

"Then I guess you sitting on Gaara earlier is also considered as sexual harassment." Kakashi came back in defense.

"Nngh! Th-that was a different case yea!"

"How so?" Guy joined in the rather amusing conversation.

"…."

"Thoughts so." Kakashi grinned underneath his mask.

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU ALL MOTHERFUCKERS!"

And that was how it all started.

~ In Konoha

Deidara was brought to Konoha as their prisoner, after several attempts of escaping, and Naruto trying to rip out the elder blonde's throat. With the orders of Tsunade, Kakashi was placed as the Akatsuki prisoner's interrogator.

"So, are you going to talk now?"

"Fuck off un!"

~Day Nine

"Good morning Deidara."

"…."

"I see you're not a morning person huh?"

"Go away old man." Deidara groaned half asleep. "Gimme back….my gummybears…un…" *slump"

"Deidara?"

*snore*

=_= *sweatdrop*

~Day 16

Yo~ How was your day today?"

"Arent you guys ever going to give up un?"

"Nope!"

"Asshole."

"Now now, don't be that way Dei kun."

"What did you call me?" Deidara growled, a dark aura surrounding the air around him.

"Huh? You mean Dei kun? You don't like it? I find it rather cute."

"Shut up perverted old man!"

"Im not that old…."

~Day 22

"You know you have to talk someday, or else Tsunade sama would have to arrange your execution kid."

"…So what. Life is art, art is fleeting after all un."

"How so?"

~Day 27

"—people with a kekkai gekkai are feared in Iwa, considered a freak and a danger to everyone. My parents thought the same way….un…So they sold me to Iwa's government as a weapon yea."

"Im sorry to hear that."

Shrugging his shoulders, Deidara showed a sad smile. "That's life I guess un."

"If there is anything else you want to talk about, I'll be here to listen."

"D-don't think I'll start talking about Akatsuki un!"

"Okay okay calm down, you can tell me about them later."

"I said I'm not going to tell you anything!"

The interrogation went on for nearly a month, and Kakashi had noticed the stubborn blond slowly opening up to him. And he in return was getting dangerously attached to the blond, after all the blond was similar age as his students. During the several weeks with the blond, the silver haired ninja learned that Deidara had gone through numerous abandonments, betrayal, and rejection in society, thus creating a slight phobia of being left alone.

"Kakashi!"

Snapping out his thoughts, the said ninja faced his attention to the blond haired woman in front of him.

"Ah. My apologies Tsunade sama. What was it you were saying?"

Grumbling in slight irritation of having to repeat herself, the rather large chested kunoichi continued.

"It has nearly been a month and Deidara still haven't said a word about Akatsuki, though he had provided some intel about Iwagakura. This can't go on any longer Kakashi, and might I need to remind you, he is a S-class criminal of Akatsuki." Tsunade warned and kept a hard stare towards the jonin in front of her. "You have a week left, and if he still doesn't talk by the end of this week…I have no choice but to execute him. He is too dangerous to be kept alive in this world."

Feeling a slight dread shadowing inside him, Kakashi nodded slightly to show he understood the orders.

"Deidara."

"Hm? What is it yea?"

"How did you end up in the Akatsuki?"

"…"

"How old were you when you joined?"

"….."

"You have a week left before your execution Deidara."

Glancing at the teen before him, the silver haired jonin noticed for a second a slight tensing of the teen's shoulders at the news of his execution deadline. But he still kept silent.

Sighing, the silver haired nin got up from his chair in the small white walled interrogation room, and walked towards the exit.

"I'll be back again soon." Before exiting the room, he looked back at the still armless teen. "Personally…. I hope that it won't have to end that way Dei kun."

~Four days later

"Hey Dei. Ready for another chat?"

"…I…-" Kakashi had to strain his ears to hear the rest of the sentence the young blond was grumbling under his breathe.

"Huh? I didn't quite get that."

Sighing in defeat, Deidara repeated in a slightly clearer voice.

"I…I said that I never wanted to join the Akatsuki in the beginning un."

Eyes widening, not only because of the confession, but the willingness to actually mention the Akatsuki surprised Kakashi.

"Then why-?"

"I was forced to by Itachi Uchiha un." Deidara interrupted midsentence, spitting out the Uchiha's name with such loathsome it sent shivers down the leaf nin's spine.

"Deidara…I know this may sound insane, but how much of a daredevil are you?"

Deidara grinned ominously in respond of the question.

Chuckling at the obviously mentally unstable teen, Kakashi folded his hands on top of the cold, iron desk in front of him. "How would you like to make a deal?"

Tsunade was not pleased. Not pleased at all.

Kakashi had offered the prisoner a deal without her permission. And the deal itself had many risks to it.

Deidara would have to escape from prison and they would have to trust him on following the deal of sending intel of the Akatsuki to Konoha without any promises that Deidara would actually betray Konoha instead for Akatsuki.

Basically the deal itself was one, spy on Akatsuki. Two, Report back. And three, when the time comes he would come back to Konoha for protection against the Akatsuki if he was to be caught. Also, there was a high possibility that Deidara wouldn't make it back to Konoha by the time he is seen as a traitor by the Akatsuki.

Despite all the odds, the hokage allowed the deal to take place after hours of thinking and rethinking. Kakashi was one of her most trusted subordinates, and she trusted his judgment. And so the day before the execution, Deidara was 'rescued' by Kisame and Itachi (much to Deidara's dislike).

After several restless weeks, Kakashi had received Akatsuki's first intel from Deidara through a clay sparrow that visited him during a mission. It was after around two years that Kakashi received a message that he had dreaded for months by the young artist. He had been caught, and the zombie brothers were at his trail.

He had immediately noticed the hokage of the distress call, in which Tsunade had ordered for him to go on ahead to the mentioned meeting area in the letter. As she called for the rest of Kakashi's team to gather and follow behind as backup.

Determination was set on Kakashi's face as he pressed against the wound, each passing second felt like an hour. As he tried to think of what could have caused such a wound.

As if reading the jounin's mind Deidara coughed out an explanation.

"H-hidan and K-kakuzu was…sent after m-me…I-I managed to…separate them but-!" Deidara didn't finish the sentence as he went through a coughing fit, a thin trail of blood trailing down his chin.

"Don't strain yourself! You don't have to say anything, just try to breathe and stay conscious Dei!" Kakashi called out, though he knew it was futile knowing how stubborn the blond was.

"H-hidan found me and slashed his scythe….I-I managed to blow h-him up…before h-he drew the circle un." Hidan's body parts would be scattered until Kakuzu finds him. He was barely able to end the sentence as he went through another coughing fit, more blood spilling from his mouth.

_At this rate he would die by blood loss_. Kakashi thought, desperately pleading Sakura to arrive faster.

"K-kakashi? I-I feel…numb…it doesn't…hurt anymore un."

_No no no no! Why wont the blood stop!?_

"Y-you can..stop now…it's okay yea."

Looking up from the wound, Kakashi faced the blonde's face and felt a moment of déjà vu. A scene of Obito's half crushed body flashing through his head.

_Obito. I promised that I won't let any of my friends get hurt anymore._

Refocusing on stopping the bleeding, Kakashi tried to distract the blond from welcoming death.

"Come on Dei, I know you're stubborn, and it would really help if you use that stubbornness to keep yourself alive right now. I promised to help improve your taijutsu remember?"

Not having enough strength to answer, Deidara grinned weakly in respond.

"I promised to buy you Ichiraku's Beef and Chicken combo ramen."

This time he got a silent chuckle in respond.

"I promised to get you a girlfriend, you seemed excited about that."

Hazy blue eyes were slowly starting to close.

"I promised to introduce you to the world of Icha Icha Paradise right?"

The blood finally stopped flowing from the wound, bringing a flutter of hope within the Sharingan user.

"I..I promised you a new life."

Deidara's breathing got slower.

"I promised not to abandon you."

This time, Kakashi felt the blonde's body go limp.

"And you promised to become nakamas with my students."

Silence.

"We're here dattebayo!"

"Kakashi sensei! Are we too late?"

"Kakashi senpai, was he followed?...Senpai?"

"We were too late."

Glancing at the blonde's face for the last time, Kakashi had noticed a small smile on the peaceful face of a young teenager.

But a promise is a promise.

…

….

…..

….

…..

…

…...

Its too loud….un…

"_Hey! He just moved! Tebayo!"_

"_What!? I'll go get Tsunade shishou!"_

Urghh…Shut up Im trying to sleep here yea!

"_Hellooo? Hey wake up! Wake up!"_

_I am awake you little piece of shit! Now shut up! Un!_

"Wakey wakey Deikun."

"SHUT UP! UN!"

Shooting up from the uncomfortable hospital bed, blond and silver crashed together.

"Ouch!"

"Owww…."

"I see your hotheaded attitude survived huh?"

"Huh?" Fully opening his now life filled eyes and rubbing his sore head, Deidara looked towards the direction of the offending voice. "K-Kakashi!? What happened? Where am I? Wait….DIDNT I DIE!? UN! Ow!" Deidara winced as he felt a sharp, but quickly dulling pain from his waist.

"As you can see, you're still alive and kicking kid." Kakashi chuckled.

"You…you didn't abandon me. Un." The blond asked it was more of a rhetorical question.

Reaching out to mess with the blond locks, Kakashi relaxed and grinned underneath his mask.

"Of course not. A promise is a promise after all right?"

"Un!"

**Aaaand that's a wrap! It was nine pages in Microsoft word! I just wanted to try towrite a small child like side of Deidara in this oneshot. He is still a teenager after all. I wanted to make it a tragic ending but, I already did that before in my other oneshot. Soooo if you liked it review por favor! And if you didn't like it…ah well *shrugs* too bad, better luck next time. Thnx pplz. And I promise to update my other stories during Christmas break! Though it's shorter than other schools with a long summer vacation. I was going to say something else….but I forgot what it was….Moving on with life see ya peoples! Thank you readers I shall now do the Jashinist dance swinging my scythe dangerously near your heads in gratitude.**

**P.S. Team Kakashi knew about Deidara's betrayal to Akatsuki :P forgot to mention it and im too lazy to add it right now.**

**Ja ne~**

**Art is a Bang!**


End file.
